Our Happy Ending
by Reighne
Summary: Emma is away on business and calls home to check up on her family.


AN: Birthday Prompt for timetoplayandwonder on Tumblr. "Could you do a prompt with domestic bliss with kids?"

**Our Happy Ending.**

_BzzzBzzzBzzz_

"Hello?"

"_Hey Regina, how's everything at home?"_

"Well you know how it is, Henry is upstairs playing some horridly violent videogame and Ethan and Victoria are having a mini The Magic School Bus marathon." Regina looked up from her seat on the couch and smiled gently at the sight of her two children happily singing along to the theme song.

"_Oh? I'm surprised that you let them watch more than one episode."_

"They have been particularly good this week, so we're having a mini party in the living room. Blanket forts, popcorn, the whole works."

"'_That sounds like fun, I wish I was there!"_

"We definitely miss you here, don't we?" She turned the phone onto speaker and pointed the microphone towards the kids who jumped up and down excitedly.

"YEAH! MOM WHEN ARE YOU COMIN HOME?"

"COME HOME! ETHAN'S BEING A BOOGER FACE!" Victoria pouted at her brother.

Immediately Ethan stuck his tongue out in response, "NU UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

Regina held up her index finger calmly, effectively getting the children's attention. "Kids what did I say about calling each other names?"

"That it's not nice and it's okay when you do it to Ma as a joke." Regina nodded.

"_I miss you guys! I'll be home next week, I just have a few more things to do here in Tokyo. Be good for Mom okay?"_

"Okay!" The two answered brightly and then sat back down in front of the TV.

Regina smiled as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, "It's just not the same without you here, Emma."

"_Sorry, I know it's weird. I haven't been away from home for this long before. Before you know it I'll be back, running around with the kids, playing basketball with Henry, and making sweet sweet love to you."_

Regina chuckled, "Like last time when you fell asleep halfway through? I remember your exact words before we got started. What were they again, Sheriff? Ah yes, 'Babe, just call me the Energizer Bunny 'cause I can go all. Night. Long.'"

"_C'mon Regina, you know that I was super tired that night and was on a temporary caffeine rush! I thought I could do it…"_

"I know, Love." Regina poured herself a glass of orange juice, "When is your flight back in again?"

"_Next Friday at 6, I left my car at the airport parking lot, so I'll probably be leaving Bangor around 7? I'll be home in time for a late dinner."_

Regina hummed in thought, "Maybe we should just jump straight to dessert…"

"_Why would we do tha…oh..OH! Yeah, that sounds awesome. But I'm sure the two little dragons would want to hang out for a bit."_

"I'm sure they will; they haven't seen you for almost three weeks now…Remind me again why you decided to go to Japan?"

"_An old debt that needed to be repaid. The last loose end from my bail bondsperson days."_

"That makes me infinitely glad. I couldn't handle all the fallout from your cases." A beat passed as Regina peeked into the living room to check in on the kids before she went back into the kitchen. "I miss you."

"_I miss you, too." _She could hear Emma's smile through the phone,_ "Anything interesting happen since the last time we spoke?"_

She tapped her chin in thought, "Ethan beat that level in Cut the Rope that he was stuck on, he was really excited to get two stars. He took a picture of it for you, I believe."

"_Yeah! He texted it to me last night! I'm so proud of him; that was a tough level to beat!"_

"Hmm, what else…Oh, Victoria's right front tooth is loose so she might have her first visit from the tooth fairy soon."

"_Aww now she can really be Toothless! Take a picture of the event if it happens before I come home."_

"Let me get Henry, I know he wanted to ask you something." Regina exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs to the second floor, she gently knocked on the door, "Henry? Your mother is on the phone."

After a bit of shuffling that could be heard on the other side, the door creaked open as Henry grabbed the phone from his brunette mother, "Hey Ma, can you do me a favour?"

"_Wow Kid, not even a hello?"_

"You know how I feel." Henry grinned as Regina laughed at the uncanny resemblance, "I was hoping you could get me some of those awesome KitKats they have in Japan. They have like…wasabi and blueberry cheesecake flavoured ones."

"_Who in their right mind would want a blueberry wasabi cheesecake? That sounds gross as hell."_

Henry raised an eyebrow at the comment, "No, I mean they have wasabi flavoured ones as well as cheesecake ones. They come in little bars. Please Ma?"

"_I'll keep a look out for them for sure, Kid, anything else you want on this order?"_

"Nah I'm good. I'll pass you back to Mom." Henry handed the phone to his other mother before disappearing back into his room.

"_So did he tell you about his girlfriend yet?"_

Regina headed back down the stairs and back into the living room, watching her two five year olds glare at the TV screen. "Unfortunately no, but sometimes he gets a random call and that quiet little smile crosses his face when he answers."

"_I guess he doesn't realize that we already saw him holding hands and flirting with Esmeralda in the park, eh?"_

"He has no idea, I've given him plenty of chances to come clean but he hasn't taken them. I guess we'll just have to wait." At that moment, the episode ended and Victoria climbed onto the couch where her mother was sitting.

"Mommy can I talk to blonde mommy? Pu-weeeeese?" Victoria tugged on the hem Regina's shirt while giving her best puppy dog look.

"_I still don't think it's fair that they call me 'Blonde Mommy' and they call you 'Pretty Mommy.' _

"They are just stating facts, Love." The little brunette pouted and huffed as she beginning to get antsy while waiting for the phone. Regina bopped her daughter on the nose playfully as she handed her the phone. "Mommy wants to talk to you."

"_Hey little dragon, I miss you."_

The little girl squeed happily as she crawled onto her other mother's lap, "I miss you too, Mommy! Did you catch a Pokemon?"

Emma chuckled on the other side of the phone, "_I tried. But I don't think there are any Pokemon around here."_

Victoria huffed at the comment, "You gotta check in the tall grass Mommy!"

"_Ooooh! That's where they're hiding? I've been looking in pet stores!"_

"No silly, you can't buy Pokemon!"

"_Okay! I'll check today! I still have to use that Pokeball you gave me!"_

"Kay!"

"_Alright I need to get off the phone soon. I love you, little dragon. What's our motto?"_

She raised her free hand into the air excitedly, "I gotta be the very best, like no one ever was!"

"_That's right! Can I talk to your brother?"_

"Kay!" Victoria jumped off Regina's lap and poked her brother in the shoulder, "Blonde Mommy wants to talk to you!"

The little blond boy picked up the phone in his hands as he sat on the rug of the living room, "Hi!"

"_Hey Thor! Are you protecting Asgard?"_

He puffed out his chest proudly, "Yeah! I protected everyone here! Me and Vicky fought monsters yesterday!"

"_Really? Did you beat them?!"_

"Yeah! I used my mighty Meow-ner on them and Vicky breathed fire on them!"

"_You didn't set the house on fire did you? You know Pretty Mommy doesn't like it when that happens."_

"No! We were careful! I give you back to Mommy now! Love you!"

"_I love you too!"_

Ethan passed the phone back to his brunette mother and resumed watching another episode of The Magic School Bus.

"_What time is it there again?"_

Regina looked at her watch, "It's about 5pm, why?"

"_No reason…"_

Suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the house. "Emma could you hold on for a second, there's someone at the door." Still clutching the cellphone in her hands, the Mayor got up from the couch and started towards the front entrance.

She pulled the door open to reveal a uniformed delivery man with a gorgeous orchid bouquet in his hands, "Good Afternoon, Mayor Mills. This is for you."

"Thank you." Regina accepted the flowers as the man nodded and left. She put the phone back to her ear, "Well aren't you ever so Charming."

"_I guess it runs in my DNA."_

"They're absolutely beautiful, Emma."

"_Good. Cause it was pretty hard to tell from the website. There should be a card in it too."_

Regina looked into the arrangement and saw a small card in the middle. She pulled it out and began to read:

_**Dear Regina,**_

_**It's been an amazing 4 years with you! I think back often about the day that Henry found me and told me about the book. Since then we have started to write our own story – we have a wonderful son that you have raised to be an amazing kid. And we have adopted our two little angels and gave them a loving home. **_

_**Although this is already the best story that could ever be written I think it's time for our story to have an even happier ending.**_

_**Your Soulmate and True Love,**_

_**Emma.**_

Regina's heart fluttered at the note, "Emma, this is wonderful, but you know we're already living our happy ending. Don't you agree?"

"_Yeah but there is just a couple things missing I think."_

Regina placed the card back into the bouquet and walked towards the kitchen to place the flowers in a vase. "Oh? And what would that be, Miss Swan?"

She pushed the door open into the kitchen and dropped the phone at what she saw.

Emma was on one knee holding up a platinum ring with a single diamond set in the middle, "Will you marry me, Regina Mills?"

Regina couldn't help the tears of happiness streaming down her face, "Yes, Emma. Yes!"

Emma got up and embraced her fiancée tightly, placing a soft kiss onto her lips. She took the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger and smiled, "I love you, Regina."

"I love you, too."

She kissed her passionately and added a little dip as Regina giggled at the action. Lifting her back up, Emma placed tiny kisses on her lips, "Alright, let's tell the kids!"

* * *

**AN: please please please review! It makes me so happy and encourages me to write more. I'm thinking about making a series of one shots in the universe.**


End file.
